


Much Ado About Valentine

by MyEyesSeeAll



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, My own twist on how the game goes based off of my ss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesSeeAll/pseuds/MyEyesSeeAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Roxy. Roxy Anne Heart.</p>
<p>Believe it or not, she was a lawyer before...well, before everything.</p>
<p>She had a husband, a son, and a damn good detective for a best friend. She was happy, even if she itched in her own skin sometimes, desperate for a release she wasn't sure how to get.</p>
<p>Now, though.</p>
<p>Now her husband was dead. Her son, gone. The life she knew before was over, never to be had again. </p>
<p>But maybe it wasn't all horrible. Maybe she'd find solace in the one person she thought she might never see again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Preface

Her name was Roxy Anne Heart, a badass lawyer with an unexpected wild streak that landed her the illustrious title of Life of The Party on more than one occasion. That was all it had led up to, though. Strict colleges, social taboos, and then finding her future husband had stopped her from really letting loose and finding out what she was truly capable of.

She had her moments, though.

Sometimes she’d get tipsy and then steal the “stage”(the bar counter) to do a little singing on a particularly good night. 

She regularly bleached her hair a fine light blonde, opting out of the pure and natural look that people tended to try and force on her.

When she was barely twenty, she had gotten her tongue pierced. Oh, but her mother was so furious. Her dad just chuckled and murmured something about being ‘just like you, dear’.

None of this was to say she wasn’t happy, though. Far from it. She had a fulfilling career, a sarcastic asshole of a husband that knew how to press her buttons just right, and just recently, a newborn son that gave her a sense of joy she’d never felt before in her life.

And if she had a night away from the house once or twice a month, it was no skin off of Nate’s back. He understood, really, the itch she felt deep in her soul to get out. He’d just gotten back from the war himself, and it left him with more than his fair share of sleepless nights. 

He trusted the friends she had, anyway. They were respectable people. Especially one of her closest companions, a Mr. Nick Valentine. He was a local investigator that ended up at the courthouse quite a bit. At first they had just run into each other a lot, got mixed up in the same cases, and it had been nothing more than a business partnership. Yet as time went on, their conversations grew more extensive, a little more personal. It wasn’t long before he began to join her on her little monthly outings.

Hell, he had even met Nate and Shaun. Brought over his girl for dinner on a few occasions. 

And yet, in the midst of all of this, she never truly expected the bombs to drop. Never expected her whole life to be ripped from her like this.

That day, they were all supposed to go to the park together. She had even invited Nick to come with them. He hadn’t gone out much since his girl passed on, killed by one Eddie Winters, and to be honest, the man barely had any other friends or family to speak of. Obviously, she took this as her cue to drag him around with her everywhere until he felt somewhat like a human again.

She’d have to remember to call him later and tell the poor sod that she’d be about 200 years late to the party.


	2. Well Fuck

The first time Roxy woke up, she watched as her husband was shot, and her son was pried from his bloody, motionless fingers. It wasn't something she cared to dwell on. The second time she woke up, she spent at least a few hours relearning how to walk and breath, and a few more fighting near human sized roaches, just to claw her way out of a vault. And all she got for her troubles was a damn Pip-Boy. 

Figures. 

Once she finally made it onto the surface, the sight that greeted her was...well, it was honestly better than she had expected. She predicted she'd be swaggering her way up to a crater at best, yet when she jogged down the hill to her old neighborhood, not only was her house still there, but her butler as well. 

“Codsworth, is that really you?”

The whirring she faintly heard just underneath his outer shell stuttered as he gasped.

“Oh Mum, as I live and breathe. Is that really you?”

She felt nothing but relieved joy as she came closer to him, her heart swelling at the sight of him still trying to keep the house somewhat clean. What was left of it, at least.

“Codsworth, I’m so glad you managed to make it. Seeing a friendly face after everything that’s happened...you have no idea what it means to me.”

What could be considered his eyes almost looked to flutter in response to her kind words, his voice breaking as he confessed his sorrows to her.

“Mum, it’s been over two hundred years since you left with your family to go to that Vault up the hill. I thought...I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Two hundred...” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Two hundred years? I...”

She realized two things in that moment. One, the life she knew beforehand was over. Forever. She would never get it back. Two, things around here were going to be completely unfamiliar. The people. The places. Everything. She’d have to keep to herself and keep her loyalties on a tight leash until she knew who she could trust. 

All of those silly post apocalyptic movies might just end up paying off, if she played her cards right and used her lawyer face when necessary.

Codsworth snapped her out of her thoughts when he asked where Nate and Shaun were. It took all of her willpower not to break down when she told him the news. He was quiet for a moment, processing the information, then loudly insisted that he escort her around the neighborhood to see if Shaun was around.

It wasn’t a very fruitful endeavor.

The despair in Codsworth’s voice was palpable, but he mentioned another place. Concord. The people there didn’t sound very nice, but he was sure she could find something of a lead there in terms of finding her son. 

Keeping her new-found attitude in mind, she scavenged around every single house, beating off bloatflies and the like, picking up ammo and pieces of metal she could use almost like a shield. She found a small shard of metal and some wiring that she methodically wrapped together on a thick chunk of wood, turning it into a makeshift dagger of sorts. She kept her little pistol sitting on her hip, feeling a little more comfortable with the little blade she fashioned for herself for now. She would use ammo when necessary, but otherwise this would be good to cut through bushes or catching someone off guard with.

She was always a bit of a sneak at heart.

She bid farewell to Codsworth, who preferred to keep to himself and hold down the fort just in case, and began her journey.

She played with her Pip Boy a bit while she was walking, and noticed a tab with a map of the Commonwealth. It was blank, but fortunately for her, she had done her fair share of travelling in her days and knew exactly where to go. She manually added a marker into the system that should be the general location of the city. She was fairly confident in her choice, but with everything that had happened in what seemed like one day to her, she was more than a little shaky on her geographical skills.

Just as she finished up with her Pip Boy, Roxy heard a playful woof directly in front of her, causing her to startle. Just a bit though. She certainly didn’t leap into the air like a frazzled cat. No. Not at all.

Another playful bark sounded as she gained her bearings and stared down at the dog in front of her, wagging his tail pleasantly.

“Oh! A dog! Where’s your owner, buddy?” She reached down and scratched behind his ear, a soft smile gracing her features as his tongue lolled out at her. “Guess they aren’t around, then. Wanna come hang with me instead, boy?” 

He leapt in circles and barked in agreement, and with that, they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see what Roxy looks like, check out this link right here: https://40.media.tumblr.com/71d9c735296d286a6b7948ddd55c634a/tumblr_o1p5jmkPiP1ustgkgo1_540.jpg
> 
> First chapter is extremely short, but it's more of an extended summary than anything. Setting the scene, ya feel? Next chapter is going to be MUCH longer.


End file.
